Harley and Nami's Gotham Adventures
by PrinceNici223
Summary: In a world where Nami is sucked into Gotham and forms an alliance with the abused Harley Quinn. Read as they take out evil to support their own evil schemes. Note- Post-Timeskip Nami, may contain spoilers.


Nami was minding her bussiness, watching the waves and staring off into space, when suddenly she was pricked by a sudden drop of rain.

Luffy and the others were all in the Thousand Sunny's kitchen, watching Sanji make the giant squid Luffy and Zoro caught on the previous island.

Nami was about to run into the kitchen when the rain started to pour down until it hit her like a bullet. She fell to the floor cursing in pain until she realized it wasnt raining real rain it was raining bullets and if she stayed out there any longer she would die very soon. Nami ran for the kitchen door but it was locked for some reason, she tried to bang on it but her sounds of plead were drowned out by the sounds of the bullet rain hitting the ship. While Nami was worried about her own safety, she hadnt realized the ship was being destroyed by each bullet. She cursed the New World's unpredictable weather and put the ship in a _Cloud Tempo. _She decided to enter the kitchen throught the undersea aquarium so she jumped into the sea and began to swim up into the kitchen until something suddenly grabbed her by her leg and pushed her down into the dark, cold, sea.

Harley pleaded with Joker to stop before he got hurt, but he was so stubborn he wouldnt listen. He had tried to fight one on one with Batman, and of course lost. And Harley was the only one who wasnt arrested so she had the job of taking care of the warehouse until Joker returned. She just did what she normally did, fed the hyenas, cleaned the gas bombs, and did all of Joker's dirty laundry. Harley began to wish just once that she could be the boss of someone and have them do something she wanted them to do. But Harley knew that she was better off doing chores instead of wishing, until she heard a bump in the back of the warehouse. Harley ran into the back, but not before picking up her prized Bazooka. Harley thought it was Batman trying to turn her in, so she was all prepeared to run if needed, maybe even Ivy wanting to join forces with her again. But what she was not expecting was a girl with long orange hair to appear almost totally naked expect for her skimpy bra. Harley wanted to make sure she wasnt dead, or the cops might lead it back to her darling Joker. She brought the girl into the warehouse and threw her on the couch, she got out a few cold compresses and put it on her head.

Nami was so confused. Where was she? Why was it so bright? What happend to her friends? What happend to Sanji? Suddenly she heard a very obnoxious voice begin to sing Yanke-doodle and she yelled at whoever it was. Harley turned to Nami and was shocked to see her awake after so long. Who was this woman, Nami thought she had been abducted by Buggy the Clown or worse, Donquoixte Doflamingo. She began to leave the warehouse before Harley asked her if she knew she was going. Nami replied that she will find a way because she's the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates. Harley laughed herself into a coughing fit and Nami hit her with her Sorcery Clima-Tact. Nami told ehr she wasnt joking around and began to leave again. Harley asked her what the rush was and Nami turned herself to the door, muttering that her crew cant go anywhere without her navigational skills. Because the sea their in can kill millions of pirates overnight. Harley, once a psychotrist could tell that Nami was telling the truth and wasnt crazy. So she gave her some food and sent her on her way, until she heard cop cars. Harley told Nami to hide because the Police were going to raid the warehouse. Nami hid, not knowing who the "Police" were but knowing better than to ignore someone's warning.

Harley tried to pack up all of Joker's weapons and gags but to no avail. The Police had already begun to raid the warehouse. Harley was devasted when they destroyed her prized figurine of Joker and went in to attack. Nami couldnt take hiding anymore (because she saw all the loot Joker had) so she took out her Clima-Tact and performed _Thunder Trap_, deafeating all of the Police and saving Harley from one of their grips. Harley thanked Nami and began to leave the warehouse, it now destroyed beyond repair. Nami began to remember the Fishmen that destroyed her hometown and voluntered to help Harley rebuild the warehouse, as long as she pay her 100000 beli fee. Harley agreed to the amount and the two formed an unlikely alliance. Nami swore that she would return to her crew, after this little side quest.


End file.
